


The Night I Died.

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: Song: Spooky Black - Take the blame so I don’t have toBobby saves Hanbin.





	The Night I Died.

I was cold, so cold. I don’t remember much only that it happened again. He hit me, only this time he wouldn’t stop and it didn’t matter how loud I cried or shouted for him to stop, he didn’t let me go.

 

He enjoyed the pain he inflicted on me. He liked seeing me cry. He told me he’d kill me, I just didn’t believe it.

 

“We need to go” Bobby whispered “take my hand”

 

I was confused but I followed him, we ran and ran until we reached the woods. I collapsed but he caught me, he always did.

 

“Hanbin we’re almost there” Bobby said “Trust me”

 

“I d-do” I croaked out

 

My throat was so dry and I was so thirsty. Everything hurt.

 

“Bobby wait” I called out

 

“We need to get you home” Bobby said “I’ll explain everything once we’re there”

 

“Did you turn me?” I asked, I knew something was different.

 

He always told me he would never make me go through that pain and that turning me would only be the last option.

 

Bobby sighs and turns to face me, he had the most beautiful features I’d ever seen. I knew I always loved him but he was different.

 

“I had to” Bobby says, he sounds pained. I know he’d hate himself for a long time.

 

“What happened?” I ask

 

I looked down at my hands, I was wearing a ring, similar to his. How long was I passed out?

 

“Where’s —“

 

“Dead” Bobby said firmly “I killed him”

 

I widened my eyes. I knew he hadn’t had a drop of human blood in years.

 

“But —“

 

“I’d do anything for you Hanbin” Bobby sighs “I still don’t know if that’s a good thing but it’s the truth”

 

“You have to feed if you want to make it” He adds

 

He grabs my wrist and we take off running again.

 

———

 

We reached his house and Junhoe, his brother in law, was the first to come downstairs. He had the most self control out of all of them and I knew why Bobby asked him. 

 

“I compelled her” Junhoe says “you will feed just a little and then stop”

 

I nodded. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for this but I knew I was running out of time.

 

“I’m scared” I sighed, feeling embarrassed until Bobby held my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I won’t leave your side” Bobby says “but you need to listen to June”

 

I smiled, I kind of felt bad for the girl but I knew I could trust them so I did.

 

Jinhwan came down, standing next to June and he smiled at me. He and I were already very close.

 

“Welcome” He smiled “I already knew this day would come, just wish it was under different circumstances”

 

Bobby never let go of my hand. Not when Chanu came to hug me, not when Donghyuk offered to show me around and not durning dinner, where Yunhyeong told me about the days he spent in Italy back in 1940, learning to cook.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bobby asked

 

I wanted to say I was fine but I wasn’t and he knew. He pulled me closer and hugged me.

 

I wish he’d kiss me but he was never one to overstep boundaries and he treated me as if I was fragile, made of glass.

 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way” he said as he kissed my forehead “I’m sorry”

 

I sighed and hugged him. It’s all I needed because I didn’t know what else to say. I was happy to be away from the abuse and drugs but I knew it would take a long time before I was okay again.

 

I started crying which only made him hug me tighter.

 

I finally felt safe again. I always did around him.

He accepted that I was broken inside and he was always patient with me.

 

“Thank you” I whispered and he looked down at me

 

He smiled, it was my favourite thing to look at.

 

I closed my eyes and it finally happened. The kiss was short but it was sweet and lit every fiber of my being.

 

I knew I’d be okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored! Enjoy x
> 
> @leaderofthewave is my Twitter


End file.
